Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Social networking systems may have access to significant amounts of data. For example, a social networking system may have access to data about users on the social networking system, content posted to the social networking system, and user interactions with content posted to the social networking system. User experience associated with a social networking system can be enhanced using data available to the social networking system. When knowledge of users and content on the social networking system is gained, features, tools, and other services can be optimized for presentation to users. Improved features and tools can be offered to increase user interest in and engagement with the social networking system.